A Gift Of Love
by Joey Potter
Summary: Ginny is born, and Arthur remembers when all the boys were born. Songfic to A Gift Of Love.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Weasleys, St. Mungo's or A Gift Of Love. I don't even own the words, they belong to whoever invented the English language.  
  
A/N: Okay, I've just seen the movie 'Little Geniuses', and it had this song in the end which made me think of the Weasleys. This is my first fanfic in English, so if I have made some mistakes, well, tell me, so I won't make them again.  
  
A Gift Of Love!  
  
Arthur Weasley walked up and down the floor in St. Mungo's waiting room. His wife was somewhere behind one of those doors, having their seventh child. Their six boys, Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, and Ron were around him. Five year old Percy walked back and forward after his dad. !0 year old Bill and 9 year old Charlie were have a staring contest, The 3 year old twins sat on the floor and looked like they were planning something. Ron, who only was 1 year old, sat under the table and played with his left shoelace, which he had pulled out of the shoe.  
  
Suddenly, a baby cried. Arthur stopped and turned around, when a nurse came out. "Arthur Weasley?" she said.  
  
"That's me". He stepped towards her, and she smiled.  
  
"Congratulations", she said, "your wife has just given birth to a little baby girl".  
  
"A girl?" Arthur could barely believe it. They had six boys, and now, finally, a girl. Of course he hadn't been upset if she had been a boy, but still… a girl.  
  
"You can go in and see her now if you want to", the nurse said.  
  
"Want to? Of course I want to! But… what about the boys?"  
  
"Just leave them here and I'll watch them. Now go in and see your wife, she's in there". She pointed at one of the doors.  
  
Arthur walked through the door and into a ward, where he saw his wife lying in a bed with a little child in her arms.  
  
"Isn't she gorgeous, Arthur?" Molly asked, not taking her eyes of the baby.  
  
Arthur just looked at the little girl. She was perfect. Just like all the boys had been. The boys… Arthur remembered when Bill was born. The eldest of the seven. Bill had been born here at St. Mungo's too, like all the Weasley-kids had been. Arthur remembered when he saw him first time. In Molly's arms. Arthur had had tears in his eyes when he bended down to have a closer looks on this little redheaded miracle that was his son.  
  
When you were born  
  
There in your mother's arms  
  
He and Molly had both been so young and hesitating, but they had made it, and only a year later, Charlie came along. Arthur remembered that just as clear as he remembered Bill. Charlie had been fluttering with his little arms and kicking the blanket off him over and over again. He was very different from Bill, but he was just as fantastic.  
  
An angel told me always you will be  
  
A gift of love from God to me  
  
There was four years between Charlie and Percy. The longest gap between any of the Weasley-children. When Percy was born, Arthur had almost forgotten the feeling of being a father. But with Percy, it all came back. He was asleep when Arthur saw him first time, but when he bended down to him, Percy opened his eyes and looked at his dad, and Arthur had a strange feeling of that this boy would follow him wherever he went. And if that would be, Arthur would support him in it.  
  
Though your road is long  
  
I'll be right by your side  
  
Through changes you'll see always you will be  
  
A gift of love from God to me  
  
Two years later, Molly gave birth to the twins. The father-feeling had been strong with the three first kids, but now it was twice as strong, because now there were two babies. The twins lay side by side in Molly's arms. George to the right, Fred to the left. Each twin had grabbed one of Arthur's fingers and held him tight. In that moment, Arthur didn't understand how anyone who hadn't tried to be a dad could talk about strong magic.  
  
Love took flight the day you came into my life  
  
There is magic in the way I feel  
  
Then another two years passed, and then Ron was born. When Arthur came in to see him, Ron looked into his eyes, like he was trying to tell him a fantastic secret. And at that moment, Arthur felt it like his heart opened up to make place for this little boy. He felt it like he never could leave the boy again.  
  
Hearts opened wide gazing into your eyes  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
As long as I am alive  
  
And now that was a year ago. Here was a little baby girl lying in Molly's arms. Arthur felt it like he loved this little girl more than all the boys together, but then he remembered that it had been like that every time Molly had given birth to one of the boys.  
  
I have never loved  
  
More than I love you  
  
Arthur loved all the seven of them, but not in the same way. He would never love Charlie like he loved Bill, and he would never love Percy like he loved Charlie and so on.  
  
Bill's head popped in. "Dad? Can we come in now?" he asked.  
  
Arthur smiled. "Of course. Come in and see your baby sister, boys".  
  
All the six boys came running into the ward. Arthur lifted Ron up in the bed and the twins and Percy crawled up by themselves. Charlie and Bill just stood beside the bed and looked at the little girl. "Is it really a girl…?" Charlie said.  
  
"Of course it is! What did you expect? An elephant?" Bill said.  
  
Arthur smiled. All these seven were his children. They were the Weasley- kids. Maybe he and Molly weren't rich when it came to money, but this was something all the Galleons in the whole world couldn't buy. It was love.  
  
A gift for free always you will be  
  
A gift of love from God to me 


End file.
